


Three sides gone, only one left.

by RoselineSmith



Series: Depression isn't just about being Sad [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Depression, Its been so long and I still don't know how to tag., Job switch, M/M, Temporary Hospitalization (Not psychological), the sander sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: Another addition onto my "Depression isn't just about being sad" series.





	Three sides gone, only one left.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally did it, and I'm soooooo sorry it took so long, so busy with school and then a lack of motivation.
> 
> But I already have Part 4 in the mix, please don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos.
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any feels experienced.

It had been six months since the incident with Roman's bedroom, with the kissing in the hallway and for a while, Roman had been to emotionally exhausted to do anything, either fixing his room or wanting to move. It had taken a few weeks for the creative side to get back on his feet.

The Fanders worried about the state of Thomas' mental health, Joan having tweeted that Thomas would require a few weeks to get everything together. 

And of course, it had taken about two months, and fundraising with the Fanders to purchase a new one, each Fanders gave 1$ and they raised enough to purchase an even better one to film. The Canon XA30 Professional Camcorder.

After other donations from the fans, Talyn was working on saving money so that they could move themselves back into another house or apartment. They were currently staying with Joan to allow them to save this money.

Joan's broken leg was healed and the cast had been removed, about eight weeks after he had fallen down the stairs and through physical therapy, he was walking better. 

~~~

_They had been planning this for months, getting everything prepared and organized._

_They didn't know what would happen to Thomas if two of his main sides were not there, they did not know how it would affect the host that they loved and cared for, but they were doing this for him and they needed to do it._

_Roman and Anxiety, they were the strongest, so they needed to do and do this. Roman could handle the adventure, Anxiety would make sure that he didn't die._

_Patton and Logan would stay behind in the mind palace to make sure Thomas stayed alive and happy, on track, especially since they didn't know how long it would take Roman and Anxiety to get back._

_Roman dropped the backpack on the couch, exhausting that he had to go through it **again**_ _because of Virgil's insistence to make sure that they had everything._

_"Did you remember to pack the water bottles?" Virgil asked again,_

_"Yes, yes. Their in the side pockets." Roman repeated._

_"What about a headlamp?"_

_"Yes, I packed two along with extra batteries." Logan said, standing across the room as he watched Roman pull out items from the having been neatly packed backpack._

_"And the compass?" Roman huffed at the third question, "Virgil, we are going into my dreamspace, god forbid something happens before we get to the pit, I can just summon us back to the mindpalace."_

_Virgil rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I know... but I just need to do it... I need to make sure we have everything."_

_Logan let out a breath, walking over to Virgil and handed him a list that had items checked off, "that is what you have." He said, walking over to couch and bumping Roman out of the way before he neatly tucked everything back into the bag, zipping it up before he handed the white backpack that was bedazzled with red sparkles to Roman before he handed the simple black and purple bag to Virgil. "You have everything, now, I'll go get Patton so you guys can say goodbye to him." Logan said, leaving the room._

_Virgil looked at Roman with wide eyes, "Its not the end right? I mean... Its a temporary goodbye?" He asked, worried about the fact that the thoughts were acting up again today._

**You are worthless**

**You are nothing**

**You will get Roman killed**

**Your the cause of this depression you know**

**Your the one who created him.**

_"No, its not true." Virgil muttered to himself, looking up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Roman standing in front of him, his hand resting on Virgil's hoodie._

_"Did you remember your journal?" Roman asked_

_Virgil's eyes widened, glancing down for a moment, "Do you think I should bring it?" Virgil asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand as he looked up at Roman, "I mean, its supposed to be Thomas' memories so I was going to leave it here for Patton to do..."_

_Roman frowned for a moment before he snapped his fingers, a black leather bound book forming in his hand with Anxiety's logo on it, holding it out for Virgil to take from him. "This is for you to use while we're on this journey, journeying while adventuring always helps me." He said._

  _Logan walked back into the room with Patton, they were holding hands as over the past six months they had gotten closer, Logan still had troubles with expressing his feelings. Patton sometimes expressed to many feelings for Logan to be able to handle._

_"Now remember Patton, they are coming back, its just that they aren't coming back right now." Logan said, walking the clearly upset emotional trait to the two younger traits._

_"I'M GONNA MISS YOU BOTH!" Patton squeals, launching himself at Roman._

_Roman caught Patton, rubbing his back in a calming manor. "It's okay, its okay Pat. We will be back as soon as we can." He said, handing the emotional trait back to Logan who took the other in his arms, rubbing his back to calm him down._

_Logan smiled, rubbing his back, "You two should head out, I got him."_

_"Wait." Patton's voice interrupted them, "I didn't get to say goodbye to my dark strange son." He said, pulling away from Logan and moving to Virgil, "Be safe out there Virgil, and remember, nothing you are special and the best!" He said.  
_

_Virgil shrugged slightly as he glanced at Roman, "I mean, I'll.. I'll try Patton." He said, "Your good."_

_Logan carefully lead Patton away from the other two and he took a deep breath. "It'll be okay, they are still going to be in the mindscape, just not in this area of the mindscape." He said, leading Patton over to the couch, "Come on, we can watch Winnie the Pooh and then if you wish, I will read you the next chapter of Alice in Wonderland." He said, feeling Patton cuddle up against him._

_Roman and Virgil watched Logan and Patton for a minute before they left, heading to Roman's room, backpacks resting on their shoulders as they stepped into the kingdom, it was peaceful, Roman had changed a bit around but it was still nice. They walked along the trail, branching left instead of right, the right path leading them to the kingdom, the left path leading them to the opposite end of Roman's dreamscape, the dark part of Roman's dreamscape._

_It took a while but they finally managed to come to the edge of the dark forest, fog rolling in as black trees blocked out the sunlight._

__

_Roman looked at Virgil for a moment before he took his hand, pressing a kiss to his temple before stepping into the dark forest with his emo nightmare of a boyfriend._

_~~~_

  _Logan had done it, he had tucked the emotional trait into bed, having to pry himself out from the others arms before he stood and walked from the very emotional room. He took a deep breath before he stepped into his own room, breathing a bit lighter as the logical feeling seeped into his room and it felt calming. He sat down on the edge of his bed, snapping his fingers and an tablet like device appeared in his hand, Logan watched what Thomas was doing through the screen so he wouldn't have to manifest into the real world to check on him._

_He had eaten obviously, that was good, he had the water bottle that Joan had gotten him sitting on his night stand, half drank and he was scrolling through what looked like Tumblr, so that was good. He had eaten, hydrated and would be going to bed soon enough, he wondered if Thomas felt the effects of the lack of creativity and anxiety._

_~~~_

Thomas felt good, calm but happy but with no anxiety, it was odd, had he done something weird? He wondered, biting his lip for a moment, before shaking off the thought, he should just enjoy the moment of being calm and happy. It would just make him anxious if he thought about why he wasn't anxious.

~~~

_Little did they know, that depression was not where they believed him to be, he was not inside of the pit of lost memories but had been lurking around the mindplace, keeping his presence unknown, watching and listening to the other sides planning. It was to easy, like picking candy from a baby, with Roman and Virgil gone, it left the other two defenseless and easy pickings._

_Sliding through the cracks in the hallway outside of the moral traits room was not difficult, the floor made of wood and none of the sides had apparently thought to replace the loose floorboard that pushed up when no one was looking and the black slime wedged its way out and under the moral traits door, forming as he looked over the golden basked room._

_Nightlights, ugh, disgusting. The dark figure thought as he took silent steps on worn carpet towards the figured that was laying on the bed, clad in a cat onsie and holding a stuff Winnie the Pooh doll against his chest, "this was to easy." The figure said, leaning over and running his bone fingers up Patton's leg and arm before settling around his neck where the skin was accessible._

_~~~_

Oddly enough, Thomas felt... different, it wasn't that he wasn't happy, he was, it was just that... he felt like he needed to get things done and what he was doing wasn't going to help do that.

He opened his laptop and he pulled up his resume, looking it over before he found a chemical engineering office that was looking for people who needed people who had a background in chemical engineering. He applied for the job and had a response within two hours, asking him if he wanted to come in for an interview.

Of course, he accepted, why wouldn't he, he needed to make money and make use of the degree he spent ages and a lot of money getting. 

He glanced at the clock, deciding it was time to go to bed, it was 10pm after all, he took a quick shower, why waste water after all, and then he climbed into bed and closed his eyes to sleep. 

He didn't dream, Dreaming was for hopes and creativity.

Or perhaps he did and he didn't remember it.

The next morning, Thomas woke up and he got dressed, remembering he had an interview in three hours, he dresses in a white long sleeve dress shirt and a black tie, adding black dress pants instead of jeans. He walked downstairs, making himself a quick breakfast smoothie, it was quick and easy with little ingredients used and efficient to provide the nutrients and sustenance to survive until lunch.

He left the house, locking the door and driving to the office building, getting out with a file folder of important documents, including projects he had done while he was in school that related to the job.

~~~

_Logan slept in, and when he woke up he was so confused as he checked the device that was resting next to his head, "A... job interview?" He asked himself curiously, "What in the world, did Patton set this up?" He wondered, taking a deep breath, Thomas was talking about chemical engineering. Oh! Was it Christmas?! Logan wondered, running around his room and preparing to answer any question that the interviewer could ask._

_~~~_

The interview was going well, Logan and Thomas were doing well.

"What is global warming?" The interviewer asked,

"The surface temperatures of earth are higher then they have been in the past due to an increase in greenhouse gases in the atmosphere, mostly caused by anthropogenic effects such as cutting down the rain forests or using an increase in fossil fuels." Thomas explained as the answer to the question.

"Very good, based on two pressure measurements, how can you estimate gas flow?" 

"Well, using the Weymouth Equation, having the information if the pressure measurements come from favourable or unfavourable operating conditions, you can adjust to determine the gas flow rate."

"Excellent, and our last question in the technical and understanding part of this interview is what compounds are responsible for the foul smells from wastewater plants?"

"Well, Hydrogen Sulphide, Methyl Mercaptan, Dimethyl Sulphide and Dimethyl Disulphide all cause foul smells in wastewater."

The interviewer just smiled, it was no wonder this young man had such high marks on his transcript from his college, he would make an excellent chemical engineer.

~~~

_Logan was so happy! The interview had gone so well, or at least, he assumed this was what happiness felt like, he'd have to ask Patton one day. He laid back on his bedroom floor, staring up at the constellations, a smile on his face._

_~~~_

"What do you mean your not doing anymore videos Thomas?" Joan asked, frowning as he stood, slightly unsteady, in front of Thomas, "You just bought a brand new camera! What do you think the fanders would think?"

"I feel calm, there is no dilemma's to work out so there is no point in making new videos for the sides, and well, I got myself a real job." Thomas explained,

"What real job?" Talyn pipped up from where they were laying upside down, staring at Thomas with wide eyes.

"I got a job at NanoPhotonica." Thomas explained, telling them that after his interview he would be called soon and then he got the phone call later that day saying that he had gotten the job.

 "But what about all of your fans Thomas? You have over 2.3 million subscribers on YouTube and over half a million followers on twitter." Joan said, crossing their arms, their own morality and creativity heartbroken at the news that Thomas wasn't going to be doing it anymore.

"Well, that was just silly professional make believe until I realized that I need to get a job and actually work to be happy." Thomas replied,

"But are you really happy?" Talyn asked, "Because a few months ago, you would have said the exact opposite, that a professional job was not what you needed."

Thomas stared at them for a moment before he shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyways, the fans will find something new, as will you. Now, I need to eat before I go to bed so I can be up for work in the morning." He said, leaving them shocked in the living room before moving to the kitchen to ignore them, picking up a book while he was on his way there to read while he cooked.

~~~

_It wasn't until the next day that Logan realized something was wrong, he was currently watching Thomas type up a report on the proprietary quantum dot-based light-emitting diode test structures safety when he realized that something wasn't right. He hadn't heard a peep from Morality, and while that wasn't a bad thing, it was a really uncommon thing and he stood up walking to his bedroom door._

_He paused, the tablet disappearing, Thomas knew what he was writing about, not that it mattered, it was about safety and Logan could formulate those thoughts in his sleep._

_He walked into the hallway, down the hall and to Patton's room, knocking on the door with his knuckles, when he didn't hear a reply, it wasn't uncommon and he wandered down the hallway into the commons of the mindscape, checking the couch and the kitchen._

_That was weird, where could he be?_

_"Patton?" He called out as he wandered through the house, checking the different rooms, he even checked Roman's and Virgil's bedrooms, wondering if the moral trait had slipped into their rooms because he missed them._

_When he did not find them there, he sighed, moving back to Patton's bedroom and knocking on the door again, when he pushed, the door opened on its own volition and he stepped inside, looking around for Patton._

_He frowned when the bed was empty, the covers thrown back and the Winnie the Pooh stuffy discarded on the ground as if it had been dropped, Patton would have never been so careless with his favorite stuffie._

_Logan walked over, leaning down and picking up the stuffie from the ground, moving to place it down on the bed when he placed his hand in a black goop-y liquid. He raised it to his hand before he realized what it had come from and he quickly wiped it off, realizing what it meant, he started to hyperventilate._

_"PATTON?!" He screamed out before he collapsed into a heap next to the moral traits bed. "No!" He whispered, starting to sob, the emotion from the room getting to him, with no trait to pass through and control it, it was overwhelming._

_~~~_

Thomas couldn't breath, so he did the most logical thing, he informed his boss before he drove himself to the hospital, struggling to breath in the ER until the nurses gave him oxygen and got him tucked onto a bed, they informed him he would be alright and they would find out what was causing this soon.

He didn't call his parents, or his friend. He was an adult (me me big boy) and he could handle this by himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the interview questions: https://jobs.telegraph.co.uk/article/chemical-engineering-interview-questions/


End file.
